Be My Valentine, Love Barney VHS (2004 Reprint)
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Attention! *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by Hit Entertainment Opening Logos (cont.) * Barney Home Video Opening Titles * Barney Home Video * "Be My Valentine, Love Barney" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dennis DeShazer * Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley * Senior Producer: Ben Vaughn * Producer: Linda Houston * Director: Fred Holmes * Writer: Sandra J. Payne * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Consulting Producer: Jeff Gittle * Music Directors: Joseph Phillips, Bob Singleton * Performance Director Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast ** Barney's Voice - Duncan Brennan, Tim Dever ** Barney's Costume - David Joyner ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Costume - Jeff Ayers ** B.J.'s Voice - Patty Wirtz ** B.J.'s Costume - Jeff Brooks ** Jeff - Austin Ball ** Jill - Lana Whittington ** Keesha - Mera Baker ** Kirsten - Sara Hickman ** Stephen - Chase Gallatin ** Queen of Hearts - Carol Farabee ** Pages - Sam Austin, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, Marc Hebert, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb * Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey * Associate Director: Eric Norberg * Stage Manager: Jena Atchison * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Set Designer: James F. Claytor * Lighting Designer: Ken Craig * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Editors: Laura Cargile, McKee Smith * Audio Director: David Boothe * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Technical Director: David Franks * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Bruce A. Harmon, Van Smalley, Tommy Turner * Videotape Operators: Dudley Asaff, Jimmy Young * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Production Audio Assistants: Malcolm H. Johnson, Brenda J. Galgan * Lighting Director: Lowry G. Perry * Lighting Board Operator: Pavel Perebillo * Master Electrician: Ricky Long * Grip/Electric: Scott S. Fawley, Jim Fischer, Jeffrey Jon, David Lynn, Steven Walker * Lead Props & Ser Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Prop Master: Tim Thomaston * Sey Decorator: Cindy Crisp * Leadman: Haden Garrett * Shopper: Cheryl Johnson * Prop Assistants: Chris L. Kaufman, Timothy McGarity * Set Dressers: Nick Ballarim, Jr., Bickers Black, Leslie Daum, Stephen Dooher * Drapery Stitcher: Brook Boleyn * Greensperson: Kelley Johnston Miller * Illustrator: Mary Haverfield * Silhouette Artist: Pam Benton Hines * Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio, Jimi White * Hair Stylists: Debra Hertel Haefling, Martha Beresford * Manager of Talent Services: Julie Hutchings * Manager of Music Services: Lisa Arbuckle Greif * Casting Director: Lynn Ambrose * Assistant to the Performance Director & Dialogue Coach: Shelley C. Aubrey * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinator: Steven G. McAfee * Assistant Production Coordinator: Karen M. Gatewood * Set Construction: The Wolf Company * Artwork/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Assistant to Production Designer: Kimberly Greenough * Construction Coordinator: Daniel M. Leonard * Carpenter: Scott Osborne * Assistant Carpenter: Kelton Cole * Scenic Artists: Michael Eudy, James L. Frazier, Jr. * Senic Painter: Tina Griffith * Special Effects: Steve Krieger * Wardrobe Shop Manager: Thomas R. Jaekels * Wardrobe Assistant: Ken Weber * First Hand Stitcher: Traci Hutten * Stitchers: Diane Kearney, Celeste M. Kinard * Shoppers: Sharon Goodin,Michelle Gay McDaniel, Lakisha Staughter * Costume Shop Manager: David Cobb * Costume Assistants: Denise Rohr, Gilbert Gonzales, Brad Bush * Costume Technician: Alan Elson * Costume Stitcher: Margaret Foster * Dialogue Editor: Deborah Cornish * Sound Effects Editor: Don Clark * Re-Recording Mixer: Gary French, C.A.S. * Post Production Audio Assistant: Craig Chastain * Director of Production Services: Randy Dalton * Manager of Production Accountant: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Production Accountant: Carrie Rishel * Assistant to the Producers: Donna Ivers Harvey * Music Coordinator: Jonathan E. Smith * Original Song "Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day": Angelo Natalie * Production Assistants: Corey Jones, Joel Zoch, Sarah J. Thompson * Educational Research Staff: Lori Plummer, M.Ed., Joy Starr * Children's Teacher & Supervisor: Dianne Giffham * Production Interns: Jesscie Gunter * Animation & Video Effects: The Stokes Group * Foley: Soundelux Florida, Inc. * "I Love You" Lyrics By Lee Bernstein (BMI) Melody · © 1983 Traditional Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. costumes By Irene Corey Design Associates * The names and characters Barney, Baby Bop and BJ are trademarks of the Lyons Partnership, L.P. Barney and BJ are Reg. U.S. Pat. & Tm. Off. * Executive in Charge Richard C. Leach * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * © 2000 Lyons Partnership, L.P All Rights Reserved. Closing Previews *Barney's Colorful World! Category:VHS Category:2004 Category:Hit Entertainment Category:Barney Home Video